At present, a user has increasingly higher requirements on the standby time and size of a mobile terminal. To meet the user's requirements on the standby time and size of a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may be provided with multiple batteries having different capacities, or two batteries are directly arranged in the body of the mobile terminal for the backup purpose, so that the user makes selection according to actual requirements.
However, according to the conventional software solution, when a battery is charged, the charging parameter of the battery is set based on the lowest capacity of the battery to ensure safety and avoid damage during the charging. Therefore, when a battery having a large capacity is charged, because the charging parameter of the battery is set based on the lowest capacity of the battery, the charging time is too long, affecting the user experience.